


Peripheries - Bow [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad IN SPACE!, Bow is a good friend, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Study, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Missing Scene, POV Bow, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Useless Lesbians, Useless Lesbians IN SPACE, bow deserves a medal for all of his emotional labor, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: It's obvious that Catra and Adora are hopelessly in love with one another. Obvious to everyone except Catra and Adora, that is.orIn which Bow's emotional intelligence and kindness put everyone to shame.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Peripheries - Bow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [peripheries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558114) by [ethiobird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethiobird/pseuds/ethiobird). 



> This podfic contains only the first chapter, Titled "Bow," in Ethiobird's WIP "Peripheries" as summarized by the author below:
> 
> "A collection of canon-compliant studies detailing various characters' perspectives as they come to one simple realization about two useless lesbians. a realization that somehow takes the two useless lesbians in question a lifetime of being best friends and five seasons of a Netflix Original Series to reach."
> 
> Make sure to click on the link to their original story for additional chapters (and to leave them kudos and comments on their incredible series!)

Stream the podfic here

[Caminante_podfic](https://soundcloud.com/caminante_podfic) · [Peripheries - Bow [Podfic] Written by Ethiobird and Read by Caminante](https://soundcloud.com/caminante_podfic/peripheries-bow-podfic-written-by-ethiobird-and-read-by-caminante-1)

and/or download directly from archive.org (by right-clicking and choosing "save as") [here](https://archive.org/download/peripheries-bow-podfic/Peripheries%20-%20Bow%20%5B%20Podfic%5D.mp3)

Podfic Length: 49:16

Song Credit: Brandi Carlile, [I'll Still Be There](https://youtu.be/XqbLlAlFydQ) Shamelessly pulled from [the Bow Playlist that Noelle Stevenson made last year](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2w7h9DuDoPwyIJ2RqFvcRM)

* * *

This is BY FAR the longest and most complicated podfic I've made to date (so much dialogue! Between so many different characters!) So I'm honestly a little terrified to post it, but here goes nothing.

I know it's a lot of work to come back to A03 and comment after heading off to listen to a podfic, but I promise to give you hearts and cookies if you do--and will gain courage to keep podficcing SPOP stories even though *it's hard to pretend to be the Best Friends Squad ALL AT ONCE!* **Wipes sweat from brow and gargles salt water**

If you enjoyed this, check out my other SPOP podfic [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830226) and keep an eye on my account for more in the future. I'm hoping to do about one a month for....well, as long as I can sustain it.


End file.
